Insulin resistance or glucose intolerance is a condition characterized by the body's inability to properly use insulin or blood sugar. In this condition, normal amounts of insulin are inadequate to produce a normal insulin response from fat, muscle, or liver cells. Insulin resistance in fat cells results in hydrolysis of stored triglycerides, which elevates free fatty acids in the blood plasma. Insulin resistance in muscle reduces glucose uptake whereas insulin resistance in liver reduces glucose storage, with both effects serving to elevate blood glucose. High plasma levels of insulin and glucose due to insulin resistance often lead to the metabolic syndrome, such as abdominal obesity, atherogenic dyslipidemia, elevated blood pressure, prothrombotic state (e.g., high fibrinogen or plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 in the blood), and proinflammatory state (e.g., elevated C-reactive protein in the blood). People with the metabolic syndrome are at increased risk of cardiovascular diseases and type 2 diabetes. The metabolic syndrome has become increasingly common in the United States. There is a need for effective treatment of insulin resistance.